


Pawns

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Elincia being a badass, F/M, Forced Marriage, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Mental Abuse, Political Alliances, The Senators are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: What if the Senate went a step further in trying to force Crimea to bend to their will?





	Pawns

At first glance, the marriage would appear to be Daein's revenge against Crimea for their defeat three years ago. The unmarried Queen, still vulnerable from the rebellion and near-loss of her cherished friend, torn away from the man she loved to marry the new King of Daein.

In truth, she's simply a rod with which to further bludgeon King Pelleas's fragile spirit. They don't even _know_ she has feelings for Sir Geoffrey, and if she does she certainly doesn't speak of them. The Senate, barring Valtome, treats her with more respect than they ever treated Pelleas.

"He's very easy to control, Your Majesty," Lekain says. "But should he step out of line or make too many mistakes, you have our permission to discipline him." Elincia frowns.

"This marriage is meant to be for the good of both Daein and Crimea, is it not? To mend our relations?" Her tone of voice suggests she doesn't believe that for a minute, and Pelleas wishes he had half the courage she did to speak against this. For her sake, because Queen Elincia deserves better than to be dragged into the Senate's sick need for power.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Lekain says grandly, "our nations need to rely on one another more than ever now. And what better way to prove your strength to _future_ rebels than to marry a man as soft and helpless as you once were? Why, you can encourage him to grow stronger and do what is _right_ for his kingdom, can you not?"

Queen Elincia closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and nods.

"I suppose so. King Pelleas has much potential, all he needs is someone to nurture his talents and give him confidence."

"And it would seem you are the only one who can do such a thing," Numida says. "The Silver-Haired Maiden has her _own_ agenda. According to Master Izuka before his mysterious disappearance, she sought the crown for herself. Only the wrath of Queen Almedha convinced her to give it to the rightful heir." And Pelleas seethes, _how dare they._ Micaiah has had nothing but his best interests in mind since day one, but of course Izuka would spread such slander about her. He never liked her, because she dared to question his agenda. Despite owing the man his life, Pelleas had been _relieved_ when he disappeared.

"Am I? Surely his mother-" Elincia begins, but Lekain silences her with a sweep of his hand.

"Queen Almedha is not in her right mind. The woman smothers him, and his subjects fear encouraging him to break free," he says. "It is up to you, my lady." He shaks his head, _tsk_ing a bit. "Pity, isn't it? You and a certain loyal knight of yours were close to betrothal, were you not? Now, that can never be. You'll be separated from your beloved, all for the sake of propping up a sad, weak king." Elincia's eyes widen for a split second, and she closes her eyes.

"Geoffrey will understand," she says tightly. "He and I are old friends, after all."

"Friends, yes. But a man in love may come to _resent_ the one who took away his bride. And in turn, the Queen-"

"_That's enough._" Elincia stands, glaring down at the men, and for a second they look shocked. "Do not presume to know what Geoffrey or I will feel or think! The well-being of Crimea will always come first, regardless of personal attachments. In fact, I'm quite sure he will sympathize with King Pelleas, seeing as he's in the same position I was three years ago." She turns to Pelleas. "And I could certainly never resent the King for an idea that was hardly even his to begin with."

The room goes silent. Valtome makes an angry catlike face at Elincia, and Pelleas swears he hears him hiss. Numida and Hetzel look shocked, and Lekain's smug expression goes blank.

_Queen Elincia..._ Pelleas closes his eyes, his face hot. This woman barely knows him, and she's still willing to stand up to him against these powerful, dangerous men. Willing to marry him for politics even if it means being taken from the man she _really_ loves.

How anyone could have ever considered her _weak_ is beyond him.

This marriage is just an extension of the Blood Pact. Even if he did have the courage, refusing and ordering the Senate away would destroy all of Daein faster than one could blink. He hates the thought of Queen Elincia being dragged into the mess he created by signing the damned thing.

His heart has already been claimed by Micaiah, and he's almost certain she _does_ harbor feelings for Sir Geoffrey. But none of that matters, the Senators will not back down and if he's going to save Daein, he must not, either.

_If she and I agree to this, maybe I can buy some time while we figure out how to break the Blood Pact._

"Well, King Pelleas? Queen Elincia?" Lekain's smile returns. "Do we have an agreement, then?"

"I see no reason to object," Elincia says. "If this is for the good of both our countries, I would be honored." Pelleas swallows, closes his eyes for a moment, and prays for the Goddess to give him strength.

"As would I."

"Then it's settled," Numida says. "You shall be wed on the morrow, with all of Crimea as witnesses." _Tomorrow._ Pelleas closes his eyes, letting it sink in. _Tomorrow, she'll become the Senate's latest pawn, but will it really change anything? Will it really buy us the time we need to find a solution to the Blood Pact?_

At least Daein will fare just fine in his absence. Micaiah and Tauroneo will make sure of it.

Elincia takes his hand under the table, squeezing gently, and he reluctantly meets her gaze. _I don't blame you for any of this,_ it reassures, as does the brush of her thumb against his, but he can't help wanting to apologize anyway.

The Senate dismisses them, and once they're safely within his quarters, Elincia takes both his hands, squeezing, before embracing him firmly. Pelleas bites his lip, going tense even as he allows himself to lean on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Crimea is still recovering, and now-"

"Don't. Please." He feels her swallow, her breath hitching. "Lord Ludveck's rebellion taught me that a Queen must put her country above personal feelings and attachments. If I tried to fight this arrangement, there's no telling what the Senate would have done."

"But you're so much stronger than-"

"So are you." She hugs him tighter. "We'll get through this. I don't know how yet, but I know we will."

Pelleas squeezes his eyes shut, fighting back tears, his arms shakily going up to return her embrace.

"It really is my fault, though. I...there's a reason the Senate..." His breath hitches. "I-"

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow, you can explain everything," she says quietly. "Tonight, we need to rest." Pelleas nods a little, breathing deeply, not opening his eyes until he's sure he won't break down crying in front of her. Soon, they reluctantly part from the embrace.

"Sleep well, your majesty," he says. Elincia nods.

"You as well, King Pelleas." A servant leads him to the guest quarters, where he doesn't bother to take off more than his shoes and his robes before collapsing onto the bed. As much as he hopes this is all just a dream and he'll wake up soon, he knows better than to wish for that. This is reality. The Senate's thumb has widened just enough to press Crimea beneath them, and nothing will change no matter what he does.


End file.
